Casando Sonhos
by Keiko Heimei
Summary: Yusuke retorta do Makai com tantas incertezas que acaba voltando ao mesmo. Será que Keiko continuará esperando por ele? A vida é feita de sonhos, porém, existem limites.
1. Parte 1

Casando sonhos

Autora: Keiko Heimei (Nathalia)  
E-mail: nath. Gênero: Romance

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Observação: Essa fic se passa após o término do anime.

Alguns meses haviam passado após o retorno de Yusuke. A vida parecia tão calma, tranquila. Nada que combinasse com a personalidade do menino. Agora ele tinha em mãos tudo o que muitos lutam a vida inteira para ter: paz. Mesmo assim, parecia não estar satisfeito. Seus amigos estavam seguindo vidas humanas, exceto Hiei. Kuwabara e Kurama prestando vestibular, os dois ocupados. Keiko também estava se dedicando muito, sequer tinha tempo para ele. O pouco tempo que tinham juntos, mais se comportavam como amigos do que namorados. Urameshi sentia-se entediado, irritado, chateado. Começou a questionar os motivos que o levaram a voltar para o mundo dos humanos.  
Porque o tédio doía tanto? Talvez não fosse o tédio o motivo da dor. Mas o que poderia ser? Será que sua felicidade estava no Makai e não no mundo dos homens? Mas e seus amigos, Keiko, sua mãe, será que poderia abandonar tudo que colocara em primeiro plano na sua escolha por permanecer no mundo dos homens? Era um fim de tarde, daqueles que sentimos um calorzinho gostoso e a brisa bagunça os cabelos. Yusuke prometeu buscar Keiko naquele dia, assim que saísse do cursinho. Ficou sentado em um banquinho próximo ao prédio, esperando a menina.

- Aaah, falta meia hora ainda, que merda... - Yusuke resmungava, enquanto olhava para o relógio do prédio.

Deitou-se no banco, ignorando todas as pessoas que o observavam. Ficou alguns minutos fitando o céu, tão azul, tão diferente do inferno do Makai. Será que estava arrependido de não ter ficado por lá? Essa dúvida corroía seus neurônios. Um vento suave soprou perto de sua face, trazendo consigo um cheiro que talvez nunca conseguisse esquecer: Keiko estava por perto.  
Achou a menina em meio à multidão que saía ao mesmo tempo do prédio, linda em um vestido azul claro bordado, soltinho, abraçando uma pasta e um livro. Pensou naquele exato momento que nunca poderia se arrepender de ter trocado o Makai por aquele sorriso. Ficou ali, calado, observando cada passo da menina enquanto a mesma não o via.

- Yusuke! - Keiko gritou, levandando uma das mãos para o ar, tão alegre quanto uma criança quando ganha um doce.  
- E aí Keiko...- respondeu, sentando-se no banco e apoiando os antebraços na coxa - a aula foi boa? Isso se alguma aula pode ser boa hahahahaha!  
- Foi sim, rendeu bastante! Você deveria fazer algum curso preparatório, sei lá. Já parou pra pensar que sequer tem o segundo grau completo, aonde pretende chegar assim?

Enquanto a menina falava, resmungava, brigava e aconselhava, Yusuke manteve-se calado, pensativo.

"Mas que saco...todo dia a mesma coisa. Será que ela não entende? Eu não quero nada disso, eu não consigo me ver nessa vida de trabalho/família daqui...não dá...até quando ela vai ficar me perturbando? Que raios. Já ando muito sem paciência, com um ser enchendo meu ouvido, não há santo que agüente!"

- Você está me ouvindo? NÃO ME IGNORA Yusuke!  
- Não precisa berrar, tá beleza? Não sou surdo.  
- Se não é surdo, se faz de surdo! Sempre me sinto falando com as paredes e.  
- Aaaah vai agarrar uma parede então. Que saquinho, hein!  
- O que há com você? Adoraria agarrar uma parede, quem sabe ela me tratasse mais como namorada do que você.  
- Como é que é?  
- Nada Yusuke - Keiko desconversava, colocando o livro dentro de sua pasta rosa - vamos?  
- Peraí, como assim não te trato como namorado?  
- Yusuke, eu já disse que não é nada, vamos embora? Estou cansada e com fome, preciso de.  
- Responde Keiko! - Yusuke com um tom grosso, levantando-se do banco.  
- Meu Deus, como você anda estranho. Olha, eu já disse que não é nada, estou cansada e as palavras saem sem eu nem pensar, fora que.  
- Fora que o que, Keiko? Se não tá satisfeita, porque não fala de uma vez?  
- Yu, do que você está falando? Desde que voltou daquele mundo de monstros lá anda nervoso, sem paciência, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com vo.  
- Pois é, desisti de ficar lá, larguei tudo pra estar aqui contigo e você me fala que a parede te trata mais como namorado. Que merda hein Keiko.  
- Olha, se te incomoda tanto o fato de você ter desistido de ficar lá, não desconta em mim.  
- NÃO TÔ DESCONTANDO NADA EM NINGUÉM!  
- E precisa gritar? Olha, quem está sem paciência hoje sou eu! Pra não brigar contigo, vou embora sozinha mesmo, até mais tarde.  
- Espera aí! - segurando o braço da menina - A gente não acabou de conversar!  
- Me larga, está me machucando! Está todo mundo olhando pra cá, pára com isso! - Keiko tentando se soltar - Você está estranho demais, não me deixa terminar nenhuma fra.  
- Você realmente acha que não gosto de você, mesmo depois de ter feito o diabo a quatro por você?  
- Viu, você nem deixa me deixa falar! Não é nada disso, você sabe perfeitamente. Me larga, estou começando a perder toda a paciência!  
- Só me responde, acha mesmo que uma parede é melhor do que eu?  
- Que saco Urameshi! - Keiko soltasse de Yusuke - Quer saber, é mesmo. Talvez ela me dê mais aten.  
- Ah é? Desisto de tudo, quase morro, dou minha vida por você e tu reclama de atenção?  
- Me deixa falar! E pára de olhar só seu lado! Eu agradeço tudo que fez por mim, muito, você nem sabe o quanto! Mas não é só você que se sacrificou, eu também me sacrifiquei e não fico jogando na sua cara!  
- Eu não to jogando na sua cara e nem vem falar de sacrifico, você não sabe o que é isso.  
- Não sei? Perdi minha adolescência toda te esperando, nunca sequer reclamei, até ach.  
- Ah, além de tudo, ainda perdeu tempo comigo. Legal hein.  
- PÁRA DE ME CORTAR! Eu não disse nada disso! E antes fosse contigo, mas não, foi sozinha! Aliás, acho que tenho que ficar sozinha mesmo. Vou embora, antes que.  
- Antes que o que? Que admita que sou uma merda de namorado?  
- Yusuke, tem noção de quanto te esperei, sem notícia nenhuma, nada? Passei 4 anos com ansiedade, palpitações, problemas de saúde, preocupada com você. Aí finalmente você volta. Fica irritado, desconta em mim por ter voltado, o que você quer?  
- Você que quis esperar! O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Chegasse e me casasse assim, pra já? Assim eu seria mais namorado? - Foi interrompido pela menina.  
- Que ao menos me beijasse! - gritava Keiko, tentando conter o choro - Me abraçasse, sei lá, me tratasse como um namorado normal. Sou namorada de uma pessoa que só me deu um beijo na vida e isso porque eu agarrei, que sequer anda de mãos dadas comigo, nada. Eu sinto falta - chorando - sabe, sou uma garota normal. Não sei como se comportam as moças desse mundo de bichos pra onde você foi, mas eu sou humana! Eu sou humana!  
- Keiko, eu...- Yusuke abaixou a voz, tentando demonstrar calma.  
- Chega! Já chega disso! E nem vem me falar de timidez, nada desse tipo! Ninguém nesse mundo consegue viver eternamente sem dar um abraço em quem ama por causa de timidez! Isso não existe!  
- É, vai ver esse é o problema. Talvez eu não seja mais desse mundo Keiko. Você precisa de alguém daqui, não de alguém como eu.  
- Pára de falar assim, você sabe que eu quero ficar com você, só que.  
- Eu já entendi. Talvez eu esteja fazendo mal pra você, sei lá. Olha, eu vou dar uma volta, preciso pensar numas paradas aew. Você pode ir sozinha pra casa? - virando-se, em direção a multidão que atravessava a avenida.  
- Yusuke espera. Yusuke! Volta aqui! - ficou parada, chorando, já não conseguia ver Yusuke no meio de tantas pessoas.

(continua) 


	2. Parte 2

Casando sonhos (Segunda Parte) 

Autora: Keiko Heimei (Nathalia)  
Gênero: Romance (Yusuke x Keiko)

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Passaram-se três dias após o desentendimento. Keiko tentara ligar para Yusuke, mas Atsuko só sabia informar que há exatos três dias ele não aparecia em casa. Após desligar o telefone pela terceira vez naquela quinta-feira, deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Já não sabia mais o que fazer, como agir. Só seu coração sabia o quanto esperou por ele, o quanto se manteve fiel, o quanto sempre amou sem pedir nada em troca, o quanto se dedicou aquele amor. Ficou recordado algumas cenas do passado, quando ainda eram crianças. Ria sozinha lembrando das tantas gracinhas que o menino fazia. Sempre fora sua única amiga e a primeira a conhecer seu lado extrovertido, seu sorriso. Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo, um selinho dado em meio ao desespero de tentar faze-lo voltar à vida. Logo depois, um abraço tão caloroso. Lembrou-se de como sentiu os sentimentos de Yusuke, pela primeira vez, só naquele abraço. Naquele e em outro, quando o menino saía da caverna na qual lutou contra Sensui. Lembrou-se do seu retorno, dos dois caindo na areia, e ela, mais uma vez, roubando-lhe um beijo. Os únicos beijos de toda sua vida. Levantou-se vagarosamente, caminhou até a janela e manteve-se pensativa, encarando as estrelas.

Yusuke não voltara pra casa depois da briga. Passou os 3 dias no meio de uma floresta, pensando na vida. Depois, tentou procurar Kuwabara, mas nem ele nem Kurama pareciam ter tempo para desabafos amorosos. No fundo, sentia-se perdido. Todos ocupados, todos com ideais e ele ali, sem muito que fazer. Queria se sentir mais útil, da mesma forma que se sentia no Makai. Gostaria de estar ajudando o novo Rei, deveria estar passando por sérios problemas para conter tantos Youkais. Cogitou a hipótese de nunca ter se sentido de fato útil no mundo dos humanos. Sua vida parecia ter ganhado sentido após a nomeação de detetive sobrenatural. Agora, nem isso tinha.

- Kurama, eu acho que o Urameshi precisa de mim. – Comentou Kuwabara, no meio da aula de Biologia celular.  
- Acho que ele te procuraria, não? – continuando a anotar a aula.  
- Sei não, eu estou sentindo isso desde anteontem. Até liguei pra casa dele, mas a tia disse que ele não estava. - Hmm – soltando a caneta – não seria o caso de procurarmos por ele? Acabei de pensar na possibilidade dele achar que poderia nos atrapalhar caso nos procurasse. - É, eu pensei nisso. Eu vou agora. – levantou-se da cadeira, às pressas.  
- Calma Kuwabara! A aula nem termi...ah, ele já foi. – Levantou-se calmamente. Juntou o material e alcançou Kazuma.

Algumas horas passaram, a noite já virara madrugada. Acharam Yusuke sentado em uma pedra, sentado de pernas entrelaçadas, escrevendo em um pedaço de papel.

- Cara! Estamos te procurando há horas! – Kuwabara subiu na pedra, dando um soquinho na cabeça do amigo.  
- Ih, nem precisavam se preocupar. Agora tô legal. – dobrando o papel – e as aulas, foram boas hoje?  
- Saímos mais cedo para te procurar – respondeu Kurama – E, pelo jeito, realmente algo aconteceu.  
- Ah, tomei umas decisões. E pelo jeito eu tava certo. Só atrapalho aqui. Vou voltar pro Makai.  
- Como é? – Kuwabara quase cai da pedra – Tá louco? E sua mãe, e a Keiko?  
- Minha mãe vai aceitar na boa, ela tá bem sem mim. Já a Keiko, ela vai ficar bem. Ela precisa achar alguém que possa faze-la feliz e blá blá blá...- olhando para o papel.  
- Vocês brigaram? – Perguntou Kurama, reparando no olhar distante do amigo.  
- Ah, mais ou menos. Mas foi bom, percebi que tô atrapalhando a vida dela.  
- E euuuu? – berrava Kazuma, desconsolado.  
- Ôh viado, você vai estar ocupado demais pra pensar no gostoso aqui. Fora que você tem que se preocupar é em se declarar pra baixinha lá, a declaração rola ou não rola?  
- Aaaaah eu já pensei em tudo, vou comprar um buquê de rosas e...e eii! Não mude de assunto! Não vai pro Makai merda nenhuma!  
- E desde quando você manda em mim, pastel?  
Kurama ria dos dois, brigando. Sabia que Yusuke se arrependeria de tal decisão, mas também tinha consciência que o amigo só descobriria isso depois de partir. Talvez precisasse largar Keiko e vê-la com outro para perceber seus verdadeiros objetivos. Os três passaram toda madrugada conversando, brigando, rindo. Antes de raiar o dia, Yusuke fez um pedido para o melhor amigo.

- Pastel, entrega isso aqui pra Keiko – estendeu o braço, com o papel dobrado na mão.  
- Não vai nem se despedir dela? Urameshi, você vai acabar perdendo ela de verdade, ela vai perder a paciência de ficar te esperando até a próxima encarnação – Kuwabara evitara pegar a carta.  
- E quem disse que eu quero que ela espere? – jogou a carta no colo do amigo – Faz esse favor pra mim, vai ser melhor assim.  
- Yusuke.  
- Fala Kurama.  
- O risco é amigo íntimo da curiosidade. Porém, também pode ser do arrependimento. Tem certeza que é necessário correr esse risco de voltar e não ter mais nada, nem aqui nem lá?  
- Ah, não tô afim de pensar muito. Depois que eu fizer eu penso se fiz merda ou não. Só sei que agora eu preciso ir. Falow pra quem fica, volto em mais ou menos um ano, sei lá. Preciso descobrir qual meu objetivo nessa vida.  
- Seu cabeçudo filho da mãe, vai se arrepender pro resto da vida! Eles não precisam de você lá. As pessoas aqui precisam de você!  
- Cala boca Kuwabara, tu só quer que eu fique pra te intimar pra Yukina. Aí óh, o do cabelo vermelho sabe fazer isso melhor do que eu. Os "come quieto" são os melhores nisso.

Os três riram. Urameshi levantou-se da pedra, acenou com a mão e partiu. Não sabia quando voltaria, mas sabia que, lá no fundo, tinha a esperança de retornar e ter Keiko em seus braços. "Preciso muito descobrir meus objetivos. Isso se eu tiver um. Preciso, no mínimo, ter algum sonho nessa vida que não seja ser Rei do inferno. Eu volto Keiko. Desculpa sempre te deixar, mas dessa vez eu volto com objetivos. Quem sabe eu ganhe coragem pra você ser um deles sem que eu me preocupe 24 horas com sua segurança. Quem sabe eu consiga ser um namorado mais aceitável. Acho que não nasci pra isso, mas quem sabe um dia. Quem sabe eu volte pra ficar, mas sem nenhuma dúvida."

Kuwabara respirava fundo antes de tocar a campainha de Keiko. Quando pensou em recuar, Kurama já havia apertado o bendito botão.

- Não piora as coisas. Se for para ela sofrer e seguir a vida, que seja o quanto antes.  
- Mas o Yusuke.  
- Ele quis assim meu amigo. Temos que respeitar.

A menina atendeu, surpresa. Kuwabara não quis falar muito, apenas entregou o papel e saiu, disse que estava com pressa e que ele e Kurama tinham um compromisso. Nem ao menos informou quem mandara o papel. Ela abriu, cuidadosamente. Reconheceu a letra de Yusuke. Sentou-se no meio fio da calçada e começou a ler, preocupada.

keiko, eu não sei nem como te falar isso, mas voltei pro Makai (ou mundo dos monstros, sei lá como você chama). Me perdoa por parecer tão fraco, mas acho que não posso te fazer feliz. Talvez eu não saiba ser como você quer. Você precisa de um humano, alguém com vida normal, não alguém com uma vida estranha como eu. Me perdoa por não ter coragem de me despedir, mas acho que vai ser melhor assim, aí você fica com ódio de uma vez e parte pra outra. Não que eu queira isso, mas não posso ficar te fazendo esperar pra sempre. Acho que você vai me entender, porque você sempre foi a única que me entendeu. Desculpa. Preciso buscar algumas respostas que não estão aí, preciso me achar, ah, não sou bom em descrever o que sinto. Você sabe bem disso né...desculpa. Abraços, Yusuke.

- Abraços...- as lágrimas pareciam não ter freios – mais uma vez me deixou aqui. Sozinha. Eu te entendo Yusuke...te entendo...mas não vou mais te esperar – abraçou o papel, agora todo amassado, e chorou, principalmente por achar que ele não voltaria mais. Esqueceu-se até que estava na rua, esqueceu-se do mundo. O chão parecia ter sumido. Sentiu os sentidos sumirem, um a um. - Ei, menina, você está bem? Eii, menina! – um rapaz ajoelhou-se no chão, segurando Keiko, agora desacordada.

(Continua)


	3. Parte 3

Casando sonhos (Terceira Parte) 

Autora: Keiko Heimei (Nathalia)  
Gênero: Romance (Yusuke x Keiko)

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Keiko acordou ainda sonolenta, parecia que um prédio havia desabado em sua cabeça. Abria os olhos vagarosamente. Ao perceber que estava em um local estranho, sentou-se rapidamente na cama onde se encontrava.

- Calma, o médico já te medicou. Ele disse que foi uma queda brusca de pressão.  
- Onde eu estou? – ainda tonta, nem percebendo em quem estava ao seu lado.  
- Se médico medicou, suponho que no hospital. A cabeça você não bateu, porque eu segurei hehehehe!

Aquele tom de voz, o jeitinho de debochar. Por alguns instantes, mesmo sem reconhecer a voz, o coração de Keiko disparou, e antes que visse quem era, virou-se sorrindo para menino ao lado.

- Yusuke! Yu..su...desculpe...quem é você? – um pouco envergonhada.  
- Sou uma pessoa que estava passando na rua quando você desmaiou. Sou Hiroshi, prazer. Foi mal te trazer pra cá, é que eu entrei em desespero e não sabia onde você morava.  
- Obrigada. Desculpe pelo ocorrido – encolheu-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos – Já estou bem, desculpe tomar seu tempo.  
- Tomou nada não moça...

Só então Keiko reparou no garoto. Parecia ter uns 24 anos, alto, o cabelo lembrava o seu, castanho. Tinha o mesmo olhar moleque de Yusuke.

Desde que chegou ao Makai, Yusuke passou a ajudar o novo Rei a manter o controle do portal que ligava o mundo dos homens. Acabou aproximando-se de Enki e sua esposa. Toda preocupação que tinha em relação à Enki e seu reinado desapareceu aos poucos. Percebeu que, mesmo calmo e de certa forma pacífico, Enki provou ter não apenas competência, mas também capacidade de liderança. Conseguia tempo para tudo, sabia cumprir seu papel de líder do Makai assim como seu papel de marido apaixonado. Ele não precisou abrir mão de nada para assumir tal posto, soube encontrar um equilíbrio. Durante todo tempo que passou no Makai, ficou no castelo de seu pai. Acabou descobrindo, a fundo, o romance de Raizen. Chegou à conclusão que a felicidade Raizen só encontrou na moça dos longos cabelos negros. Nenhuma luta, nenhum reino, nenhuma vingança, nada lhe deu a real felicidade. Yusuke sentia-se útil no Makai, ajudava a manter a ordem. Mas felicidade, essa não era completa. Lembrou-se da carta que escreveu para a menina.  
"Acho que não posso te fazer feliz" "Da onde eu tirei isso? Eu posso sim...ninguém pode fazer essa menina mais feliz do que eu, se depender do que eu sinto...hahaha o que eu sinto...ela tem razão, eu nunca demonstrei de forma mais concreta. Mas dava até medo, vai que ela me aleijava se eu tentasse agarrar...hihihihi! No fundo mulher adora uns agarros...não entendo porque fazem tanto doce...vai ver é charme...já faz um ano e meio que voltei pra esse inferno. Acho que agora entendo algumas coisas...humano nunca vou deixar de ser. E assim como qualquer humano, eu preciso dela...preciso dar mais atenção a minha mãe, preciso arranjar um emprego, essa vida de vagabundagem não rola. Mas também preciso daqui, eu quero mesmo ser Rei. E se eu conseguir, não vou precisar abandonar ela de novo. Tenho amigos pra me ajudar. Não preciso treinar aqui pra ser bom. Eu posso treinar lá. Será um desafio. E objetivos, esses eu vou adquirindo. Um deles agora é voltar e tentar consertar as besteiras que fiz. Tentar me adaptar aos dois mundos. Ééééé se preparem que o papai tá de volta! Amanhã mesmo tô partindo! Keiko, se prepara que eu tô voltando com tudo! A única coisa que consigo pensar e sonhar agora é você do meu lado, e eu vou ter!"

- Keiko!  
- Oii Yukina! Tudo bem?  
- Sim! Nossa, aonde você vai tão bonita?  
- Vou para o show da banda do Hiroshi, ele disse que hoje minha presença era indispensável! É mole?  
- Deve ser divertido ser namorada de um vocalista famoso. Imagina um montão de convites de graça!  
- Tem seus lados negativos também, às vezes eu o vejo pouco, por causa dos compromissos...Mas enfim...Vim te convidar. Estou meio sem graça de ir sozinha.  
- Eu adoraria! Vou avisar ao Kazuma, pois ele sempre me visita agora à noite. Espero que ele não tenha saído de casa ainda, tadinho. Imagina subir essa escadaria atoa!

Como sempre, o show da banda de Hiroshi estava lotado. Keiko e Yukina se divertiam como duas crianças em um parque de diversões. Dançaram até os pés pedirem descanso, cantaram até as músicas que ainda não tinham decorado. O camarote era um sonho! Em um intervalo, Hiroshi correu para paparicar a namorada.

- Aquelas fãs lá embaixo estão parecendo comer o palco!  
- Hahahaha nada Yukina, elas querem comer outra coisa.  
- Como assim? – perguntava a menina, sem entender.  
- Nada, nada! Imagina só o que... – de repente, Keiko sentiu dois braços fortes enlaçando seu ombro.  
- Oi gatinha! Está gostando do show? Está tudo direitinho aqui no camarote, precisa de algo? – dando um beijo suave em Keiko.  
- Não Hiroshi, está tudo bem. Depois de um ano de namoro você ainda não entendeu que não sou fresca né! Por mim eu ficava até no meio do povão.  
- Aquelas moças te assassinariam – comentou Yukina, rindo.  
- Vixi, acabou meu intervalo, tenho que correr pro palco! Não sai daí, agora vem a parte boa! – roubou um beijo da namorada.  
- Que parte boa? Hiroshi? – Hiroshi já havia se retirado do camarote.

A banda estava posicionada. Antes de recomeçar o show, o vocalista foi ao centro do palco e retirou o microfone do suporte.

- Aew galera, queria um minuto da atenção de vocês! Desculpa estar interrompendo o show, mas é muito importante! Aqui, nesse local, encontra-se a pessoa que há mais de um ano me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo! Se esse show é pra comemorar o disco de ouro, é por causa dessa pessoa, que me inspirou e me inspira sempre! E, aproveitando essa comemoração toda, eu queria fazer um pedido. Keiko, minha linda, quer casar comigo?

O templo de Guenkai continuava sereno, exceto pelos berros de lamento de Kuwabara.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Yukiiina, onde ela foooooi?  
- Ela tentou te ligar, mas você já tinha saído – respondeu Guenkai, bebendo uma caneca com chá bem quente – foi a um show com Keiko. Não deve voltar cedo, então não adianta você esperar.  
- Mas eu vooou esperar, onde já se viu ir a um show sem me avisar? E se alguém tentar agarrá-la, ela não vai ter forças pra se proteger e.  
- Ssssh! Quieto! Tem mas alguém aqui!  
- Será Yukina? Às vezes ela já chegou! – correndo para o portão - Yukiiinaaa! – parou, olhando para frente, assustado - Ei, não é a Yukina! URAMESHI!  
- Aewww pastel! Voltei! Tô na área!

(Continua)


	4. Parte 4

Casando sonhos (Quarta Parte) 

Autora: Keiko Heimei (Nathalia)  
Gênero: Romance (Yusuke x Keiko)

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Yukina conversava com Keiko, tentando acalmar a menina. Fechou a porta da casa dos Yukimura, enquanto Keiko sentava-se no sofá.

- Keiko, que noite mais emocionante!  
- Emocionante? Aquele bando de fotógrafos te cegando e um bando de jornalistas esperando tua resposta? Eu..eu...eu preciso respirar.  
- Quer um copo de água, Keiko-chan?  
- Não, não...quero voltar atrás.  
- Mas você aceitou. Não pode voltar atrás assim...ele gosta tanto de você.  
- Aceitei sem pensar, na pressão! Meu Deus, casar, assim? Acabei de entrar para faculdade! Não, não posso fazer uma burrada dessas!  
- Você não quer casar porque não esqueceu o Yusuke né?  
- Não é nada disso! – levantando – Eu gosto do Hiroshi, e quer saber, acho que o melhor é me casar com ele mesmo. Assim sigo minha vida de uma vez por todas, fora que ele me apóia muito em relação à faculdade. E me ama.  
- E você, ama ele?  
- Você ama o Kuwabara?  
- Como assim?  
- Se nem você sabe responder, não pode me cobrar uma resposta.  
- Você está muito nervosa, eu gosto sim do Kazuma. Gosto muito...bem, vou voltar para o templo, senão a mestra ficará preocupada. O táxi deve ter chegado já...

As meninas se despediram. Yukina sentiu que a amiga estava insegura, procurava palavras para tentar ajuda-la, mas não conseguia. Achou que uma boa noite de sono talvez ajudasse Keiko a colocar as idéias no lugar. Pegou o táxi e, alguns momentos depois, estava no templo.

- Mestra, cheguei! – retirando os sapatos.  
- Yukiiiinaaaaaa!  
- Kazuma! Já é tarde, você estava me esperando? Desculpe!  
- Não, não, não se desculpe! Eu que peço desculpas por estar aqui tão tarde...- rosto vermelho – mas, onde você estava? Fiquei preocupado! Como está Keiko? Você não sabe da novidade!  
- Kuwabara, Yukina deve estar cansada. – falou Guenkai, aparecendo atrás do menino – Deixe para conversarem amanhã.  
- Não, calma, eu preciso contar a novidade pra ela! Keiko ficará feliz também!  
- O que houve, Kazuma?  
- Yusuke! Ele está de volta! Está tomando banho nesse exato momento! Está doido para rever Atsuko e Kei.  
- Meu Deus!  
- O que aconteceu, Yukininha?  
- É que...hoje, no show.  
- O que? Te agarraram? Me mostra quem foi o desgraçado que eu arrebento a cara dele! Maldito!  
- Não! A Keiko.  
- Agarraram ela? Deixa que eu aviso o Urameshi que ele arrebenta.  
- ...vai casar.  
- Quem cai casar aew? – apareceu Yusuke, secando os cabelos com uma toalha branca – fiquei tanto tempo fora que o povo já ta arrumando até casório? Quem é? O Kurama?

Yukina e Kuwabara se entreolhavam. Guenkai retirou-se para seu quarto, calada. A madrugada seria longa, principalmente para Kuwabara, que não sabia como contar a novidade ao melhor amigo. Passaram-se duas semanas. Hiroshi tinha pressa em casar, queria Keiko como sua esposa antes de começar a nova turnê. Entrou em contato com vários bufês, DJs, floriculturas. Para Keiko só sobrou a preocupação com o vestido.

- Minha linda, tem que ser hoje! Já reservei a loja toda pra você! Vão estar todos à sua disposição!  
- Não Hiroshi, não precisa, está tudo rápido demais! Calma, olha, vai que eu não me encanto com vestido nenhum? Quem sabe se a gente esperar mais criem novos modelos e.  
- Não se preocupa gatinha – abraçando a menina – se não tiver nada que te agrade, eu mando fazer o modelo do jeito que você quiser...-beijando a testa de Keiko.  
- Nossa, sairia muito caro, nem pensar!  
- Nenhum preço no mundo vai pagar minha alegria em te ver com um vestido branco, toda maravilhosa, entrando na igreja.  
- Certo, certo. – respirando fundo – E que horas a gente vai?  
- Agora ué!  
- Agora?

Keiko ficou impressionada com o tamanho da loja. Tantos modelos na vitrine. Hiroshi entrou na frente, a menina logo atrás. Yusuke passava na avenida naquele exato momento. Estava pensativo, tentando descobrir o que o melhor amigo tanto escondia dele. Reconheceu Keiko, que estava um pouco longe. Parecia estar sozinha. Correu para tentar alcança-la. A menina entrou na loja.

- Prontinho minha linda, as atendentes estão à sua disposição! Vou ficar aqui na recepção, demore o tempo que quiser!  
- Não, não. Eu quero entrar sozinha pro vestiário. Nada de ajudantes.  
- Tudo bem gatinha. Escolhe o que você quiser que elas pegam pra você.

Enquanto Keiko entrou para um outro cômodo da loja, Hiroshi sentou no sofá amarelo, ao lado da recepção. Yusuke entrou na loja, sem perceber que se tratava de uma loja de noivas.

- Ei mocinha, você viu se entrou aqui uma garota baixinha, com cabelos compridos castanhos, estava com uma blusa rosa e calça jeans.  
- Sim senhor, já está experimentando os vestidos. O noivo dela está ali, se quiser.  
- O quê? Perae tiazinha, tô falando de uma baixinha com blusa ro.  
- Keiko.  
- Isso! – virando-se – Eei, quem é você?  
- Noivo dela. Prazer, Hiroshi. É amigo da faculdade ou coisa assim? – sorrindo.  
- Eu quero falar com ela. Eu PRECISO falar com ela. Fala que o Yusuke ta esperando ela aqui fo.  
- Yusuke? O ex que largou ela há 1 ano e meio atrás. Han, agora sei quem é você. Desculpe, mas.  
- Olha, eu deixo ela em paz, não tô afim de encrenca, só quero trocar uma palavrinhas com ela, ta beleza?  
- Como é?

Keiko já estava no terceiro vestido. Esse lhe agradava mais. Era um tomara que caia, porém, todo bordado. Sentia-se uma princesa, aquela calda longa. Colocou algumas pulseiras, um brinco entregue por uma atendente. Levantou os cabelos e, com as mãos atrás da nuca, ficou relembrando alguns fatos passados. Lembrou-se da sua primeira comunhão, ainda criança. Usava um vestido branco, também lindo. Brincava dizendo que era a noiva de Yusuke e que quando crescesse usaria um vestido mais bonito ainda pra o casamento. O menino resmungava, dizia que nunca iria casar. Keiko ria, sozinha, colocando agora um cordão que fazia parte do conjunto do brinco. Apoiou uma das mãos na cintura e ficou olhando as costas do vestido. Tantas vezes sonhara usar algo assim para casar-se com o amigo de infância. Mas agora não importava mais, ele fez sua escolha e ela, a dela. Imaginou que talvez estivesse muito feliz no Makai, fazendo o que sempre gostou: brigar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguns berros vindos da entrada da loja. Os berros se aproximavam. Keiko reconheceu uma das vozes, era Hiroshi. Antes que pudesse reconhecer a outra voz, virou-se em direção a porta da sala onde estava que, em milésimos de segundo, fora aberta.

- Keiko! Kei..keiko. – Toda pressa e raiva pareciam ter cessado e agora Yusuke ficara parado, sem reação, olhando a noiva à sua frente.  
- Hiroshi o que está aconte...meu Deus. Yusuke. – largando a presilha do cabelo que estava em uma das mãos. Só escutou-se o barulho da mesma caindo. O silêncio parecia reinar agora.

(Continua)


	5. Última parte 5

Casando sonhos (Quinta e última parte) 

Autora: Keiko Heimei (Nathalia)  
Gênero: Romance (Yusuke x Keiko)

Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem à Yoshihiro Togashi.

- Keiko, eu tentei impedir, mas esse cara saiu entrado, já chamei os seguranças!

Keiko não conseguia escutar a voz de Hiroshi. Estava paralisada, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Jurava que Urameshi não voltaria mais. Yusuke também estava paralisado. Não sabia se estava assustado pela idéia de Keiko se casar ou pelo fato de ter na sua frente a mulher que ama vestido-se do jeito que, no fundo, sempre sonhou. Ficou tão fora de si que mal percebeu os seguranças retirando-o da loja. Ficou horas sentado em uma praça a algumas quadras dali. Hiroshi levou Keiko para uma cafeteria, ele bebendo café e ela, água.

- Keiko, você poderia ao menos disfarçar.  
- Han? Desculpe Hiroshi, mas.  
- Mas você ficou envolvida. – repousou a xícara de café sobre a mesa, encostando suas costas na cadeira –olha, eu sei que você já gostou muito desse cara, a gente se conheceu quando ele se mandou. Quem te garante que ele não vai se mandar de novo? Você mesma já disse que não foi a primeira vez.  
- Eu sei, desculpe, desculpe, eu estou confusa! – segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos sofre a mesa – eu não estou conseguindo pensar, desculpe.

Algumas fãs tentavam se aproximar da mesa, os seguranças do local barravam. Hiroshi ignorava tudo ao seu redor, só conseguia olhar para a garota à sua frente. Pegou carinhosamente as mãos da menina, reparando que seus olhos estavam inchados, como quem quer chorar.

- Vou te levar pra casa minha linda. Você precisa descansar. Foi muita coisa para um dia só.

Kuwabara passeava com Yukina, finalmente convencera a menina a passear. Aquele seria o dia, se declararia de uma vez por todas, faria a menina entender o que tanto queria dizer nem que fosse na base de um beijo roubado. Tudo estava como queria. Estavam no meio da pracinha favorita dela, com várias flores ao redor. Respirou fundo e, tirando coragem, pegou nas mãos da menina.

- Yukina, eu.  
- Kazuma, olha, o Yusuke!  
- O que? Onde? Deixa ele lá, olha, eu.  
- Kazuma, ele parece não estar bem.  
- Ai ai... – respirou fundo novamente – vamos lá.  
- Cara, você ta bem? – Kuwabara olhava para o amigo.  
- Era isso né. O que você tava escondendo, seu filho da mãe. Por que não me contou antes?  
- Urameshi, do que você ta falando? – sentiu Yusuke agarrar sua blusa – Eu não sabia como contar, eu sabia que você ia ficar mal!  
- Que merda Kuwabara, por que não me contou? – os olhos estavam inchados. Algumas lágrimas já teimavam em fugir.  
- Você que quis assim. Eu e Kurama tentamos te avisar. – soltando as mãos do amigos de sua blusa.

Hiroshi ficou na sala da casa dos Yukimura, sem Keiko saber. Esperou a menina adormecer para entrar no quarto. Reparou que seu rosto indicava que havia chorado. Cobriu-a com o edredom de ursinhos que estava em seus pés. Deu um beijo suave em seus lábios e outro em sua testa. Encostou a porta do quarto e foi embora.  
A campainha da casa dos Urameshi tocava desesperadamente. Atsuko não estava. Yusuke tentava dormir, a cabeça parecia querer explodir.

- Já vai, saco! – gritou Yusuke, com raiva – Ah, você. O que quer aqui? Se veio tirar uma com a minha cara, pode puxar o bonde.  
- Só quero conversar. Como dois homens adultos. – respondeu Hiroshi, calmo.

Ficaram horas conversando. Alguns desentendimentos. Alguns berros. Algumas coincidências. Perceberam que talvez não fossem tão diferentes. Hiroshi passou a considerar que o rival a sua frente talvez gostasse da amada tanto quanto ele. Com uma diferença: Yusuke era correspondido. Isso havia ficado bem claro naquele dia conturbado.

- Pretende voltar pro país ou sei lá pra onde foi?  
- Pretendo. Mas não pra ficar. Aliás, não ficaria.  
- E porque quer ficar lá agora?  
- Perdi o maior motivo de permanecer aqui.  
- Não perdeu não. – levantando-se do sofá – Keiko ta livre agora. Cancelei o casamento.  
- Tá abrindo mão assim? Nossa hein, gosta muuuuito dela. – respondendo cinicamente.  
- Gosto, gosto tanto que prefiro ela nas mãos de um babaca como você mas pelo menos feliz do que comigo e infeliz.  
- Babaca não, olha o respeito. – levantando-se do sofá também – você não sabe nem de metade da minha história com ela, não sabe tudo que fiz pra estar aqui agora, só pra me manter vivo pra ela. Então não me julga, beleza?  
- Como quiser. – respirando fundo – Em troca, me faz um favor? Nada muito complexo.  
- O que você quer?  
- Entrega essa letra de música pra ela. Só quero que ela saiba que foi feita pra ela. Só isso. De resto, sejam felizes. Pode ser?

Passaram-se três dias. Keiko tentava ligar para Hiroshi, mas não conseguia. Descobriu pela mídia que seu casamento havia sido cancelado. Foi para a faculdade, tentando ignorar os olhares vitoriosos das menininhas ao seu redor. A aula parecia não acabar nunca. Saiu mais cedo, estava sem a menor paciência para aulas teóricas. Caminhou em direção ao cursinho que fizera no ano anterior. Manteve-se parada no portão, as pessoas passavam pela calçada. Algumas entravam. Outras atravessavam a avenida. Um carro estacionou ao seu lado, era um pai deixando a filha na porta do cursinho. A rádio tocava uma música que não parecia conseguir reconhecer. A única coisa que reconhecia era a voz de Hiroshi. O carro saiu. Pôde ver então, do outro lado da rua, Yusuke sentado da mesma forma como da vez que brigaram e ele retornou ao Makai. Um filme passou em sua mente. O tempo passava e nada mudava. Nem os locais, nem as pessoas. Ele olhava para ela, os carros passavam entre os dois. Quando Keiko olhou novamente, ele já não estava lá. Ela procurava com os olhos, um olhar de dúvida.

- Me procurando? – atrás da menina.  
- Han? Ah, olá Yusuke.  
- Toma – entregando um papel para ela – Eu não devia entregar não, mas ta beleza.  
- O que é isso? – abrindo o papel. Reconheceu a letra de Hiroshi, assim como a música. – Hm. Ele sempre compreensível.  
- E eu não sou? – sorrindo.  
- Talvez. – sorrindo também, guardando o pedaço de papel no bolso.  
- Talvez? Logo agora que compreendi toda minha vida e toa a sua.  
- Toda a minha? Como assim? – sem entender onde o menino queria chegar.  
- Claro. A minha faz parte da tua e vice versa. Se eu entendo a minha, entendo a tua. Assim como você sempre entendeu a minha. - Han? – estava perplexa. Yusuke falando daquele jeito? Teria batido a cabeça?  
- Keiko – Yusuke aproximava-se – olha, sei que dei muitas mancadas e tal. Sei que era pra mim que você deveria estar experimentando aquele vestido. Mas a vida é assim, a gente tem que apanhar muito pra perceber o óbvio.

A menina estava estática. O vento soprava seus cabelos como quem sussurra um segredo. Por coincidência, usava o mesmo vestido do dia da briga. Yusuke pegou uma das mãos da menina e levou junto ao peito.

- Você pode até tentar casar com outro, mas não vai conseguir. A gente já nasceu casado Keiko. E sem direito a divórcio! – rindo – eu posso tentar me afastar de você trinta mil vezes que serão trinta mil voltas. Minha vida é tua vida. Meus sonhos são teus sonhos.

Keiko agora se sentia tonta. Era surreal demais para estar acontecendo. Com a outra mão, ajeitou o cabelo e olhou para o chão, tentando pensar sem ser interrompida pelo olhar fixo de Yusuke. Sonhara tantas vezes com certas atitudes que, agora, pareciam mais do que sonhos.

- Keiko...- levantando o rosto da garota – Te amo.

Antes que a menina pudesse responder, a mão de Yusuke, na altura do queixo, deslizou até sua nuca e a outra a puxou pela cintura. Um beijo calou seus pensamentos. Não apenas os pensamentos, mas todos seus desejos. Agora se sentia, de fato, a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. O primeiro beijo dado por Yusuke. E um beijo de verdade! Um beijo onde finalmente pôde sentir o quanto era desejada. Sentia-se nas nuvens. Yusuke a soltou aos poucos, não faziam idéia de tempo ou espaço.

- E aí, quem beija melhor, eu ou o desafinado lá?  
- Yusuke! – com o rosto vermelho, tímida.  
- Hahaha pode falar, não existe namorado melhor do que eu!  
- Hahahaha seu metido!  
- Metido nada, eu posso! Olha só a namorada que tenho! – Pegando-a no colo.  
- Aonde pretende me levar?  
- Ué, se a gente já nasceu casado, estamos atrasados com a noite de núpcias! - um soco acertou a cara de Urameshi – ta fortinha hein! Hihihi, mas pode falar seria uma ótima idéia!  
- Você não tem jeito! – sorrindo.

Pegou a mão da menina e saíram juntos, lado a lado, mãos dadas.

- Keiko.  
- Diz.  
- Você nunca deixou de me amar né?  
- Não.  
- Eu sabia. Achou realmente que se livraria de mim? – Roubando outro beijo da namorada.


End file.
